


Fantastic boogels and where to GRINDELWALD (SPOILERS)

by DrFunk98



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other, grindlewald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFunk98/pseuds/DrFunk98
Summary: I and dinosaur(dandy) saw fantastic beasts and are now making a fic about it to fit in with my Harry papabel fic, so DONT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, AS THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS , you have been grindelwald





	

A story by DrFunk98 and dinosaur(jodandy). The year was the 30s there were magic nazis, nazis with impeccable comedic timing, AND GRINDLEWALD, but now we go to ellis island where discount matt smith arrives with his suitcase tardis, "Hello are you grindlewald?" he says to the officer, "Whats your name?" the officer says "Im the the doctor." he says tightening his bow tie "......So am i grindlewald?" the officer asked and then the doctor was on his way to the bank , he need cabbage, meanwhile a building, "WITCHES THEY EAT ALL OUR SHOES, you see it is why i am wearing one shoe today." everyone looked down only to see she still had both shoes, but then noticed she wasnt wearing a shirt. Mean while the guy from balls of fury was sellin doughnuts, "BAWLS" and then he was kicked out, he and the doctor noticed a poop rat that escaped the tardis and was stealin the manies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "ACCHOO!!" and they state farmed, "IM STEALING THIS MONEY!!!" the doctor then stole the money, "AH SO YOUR GRINDLEWALD EYY??!!" the bank owner said, " ABRACADABRA!!" the doctor said and magicked the owner, he was dead, for now.....actually forever, then they state farmed again and accidently switched tardises, grindlewald ran away as a lady gave the doctor the pokes, "I got you now grindlewald, LIKE A.." and now they were at the magic police tardis, it was magic and had tardis,"I love magic" says the doctor, "HE HAS A THING!!!" the woman in hat said, opened it up and it was doughnuts, "Your under arrest for how good these look.". Meanwhie back with moostache man, he looked at a photo of his grandmama and it want, "Yeeee" and then the guy opened the tardis and OH FUCKING SHIT FUCK.......that a poop rat?......That a fuckin poop rat? But besides that, a big with big came out, harvey bird man attorney at law, yoda, and.......oh thats it. The hat lady and the doctor arrived to notice a building surrounded by a crowd, "MAGIC!!" and then magic happened and its new york so no one cared, " TAKE THE BIG MAN!!!" hat lady said, then her and the doctor kidnapped the big man, "Now this is my apartment, theres my neighbor with the last name of the author of this fic, and my sister whos ill.", hat lady said, "I caught the vaginas." hat ladys sister said (thats a reference that if you get, ill hug you), else where joshuu from jjba was in an ally, and then obvious villian teleported in, "If you need me, and god i hope you wont, push this neckless, itll make a noise.", joshuu pressed it and it made a noise, "NO NOT NOW!!!" triple N, everyone was snoozing at the hat girls hat and then the doctor woke up furry big man, "Im gonna show you my penis." and then the doctor pulled him inside the tardis, muffled but audible, "Wow its shinny.", "Right?", and then he showed him the bird he wanted to marry as it was legal in the U.S. AND THEN THE TWO WERE OFF TO CATCH A GIANT RHINO!!!!

The doctor stole some jewlery and a poop rat, "FREEZE GRINDLEWALD!!!!" said the cops and yet again, START FIRM POOF, now that rhino wanted to fuck a hippo, dont let rhinos fuck hippos, the doctor then spread his asshole open BUT THE RHINO WENT AFTER MOOSTACHE MAN, SUITCASE, thats it its gone now, but hair girl sat her fat ass on the suitcase and brought it back to the police, we cut back to depressing house, where joshuu is there, honestly these parts of the film were way too short to be interesting. Meanwhile news paper man gets the killed and then hat ladies like, "I caught grindlewald!!" and then opens the tardis, "I DID NOT THE KILL!!!" the doctor shouts and then he and her are arrested, the doctor now gets interrogated by obvious grindelwald, "Okay so this is evil blob, You do?" he asks, "Nah" the doctor says, "Execution." obvious villan says as the two get sent to be killed, one wizard was like "That death look good dont it?", hat lady was like, "I dont know'bout dat." BUT THE DOCTOR HAD A TREE THING, IT WAS A FIGGOT, and it undid his cuffs and he lightly tapped the two executioners and the two escaped, the sister walked them out in the doctors tardis and then something about joshuus sister, AND THEN A HILARIOUS MONTAGE OF CATCHING BEASTS, so they need to talk to harry potter ron perlman, with his.....why the fuck were his fingers bent backwards? AND THEN MAGIC COPS and they caught yoda and harvey bird man. Else where joshuus adoptive mom was dead, and obviouse villian was like, "I watch one piece." and walked to joshuus sister, "EAT THIS BLACK THING!!!", but then it turned out joshuu was grindlewald....i mean he ate it, "You ever watch naruto?" AND BECAME A SPOOK AND STARTED FUCKING SHIT UP, the doctor chased after him and so did obvious villian and everyone else, also all of new york saw, any way doctor talks joshuu out of it but then joshuu gets killed by magic police, AND THEN THEY UNMASKED OBVIOUS VILLIAN, THEY WERE IN AWE, THEY COULDNT BELIEVE IT!!! ".......Who the fuck is that?" , and then the doctor summoned his bird and put a mind erasing thing or what ever on it and it exploded or some shit, i dont know i ran out of the theater cause my bladder was going to implode on itself if i hadnt gone, luckily i didnt miss much, anyway bawls of furry man got his mind whipped and opened a bakery and made movie themed cakes, the doctor title dropped and missed his fucking boat, people still didnt know they caught grindlewald and lastly hat ladys sister probably fucked bawls of fury man, johnny depp or something, The end......GRINDLEWALD!!!

 


End file.
